¿Solo un sueño?
by naive-assassin
Summary: Feliciano sueña con algo que es casi inverosímil peri que muy seguramente le va a pasar en unos cuantos años. HetaOni.


Feliciano corría por el oscuro pasillo con esa cosa detrás de sí, ya no estaba tan preocupado por salvar solo su vida, también la de sus amigos. Ellos no tenían ni idea, lo único que sabían era que esa mansión estaba habitada por un monstruo que estaba detrás de todos ellos y que extrañas visiones venían a sus mentes cada vez que rompían un reloj.

No tenían ni idea que Feliciano ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que habían estado en esa casa y habían muerto; y que esas visiones horripilantes que ellos consideraban falsas no eran más que memorias de las veces anteriores.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una puerta ¿Por qué lo hacía? Conocía esa casa de memoria, debería saber bien que en ese corredor no había puertas, solo la del estudio, pero no tenía salida. Tampoco había ventanas, por ende no había luz que lo guiara en su huida.

No tenía idea donde estaban Kiku, Ludwig y Gilbert, podían estar en cualquier lado, quizás juntos, quizás cada uno por su cuenta. La situación era un tanto angustiosa, teniendo en cuenta que Alfred y los otros no tardarían en llegar a la casa si es que ya lo habían hecho.

Y él probablemente iba a morir.

No podía ser así, el nunca había muerto antes. No podía morir, además de Arthur, él era el único que podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Sin ellos dos nunca podrían salir todos de ese lugar. Por unos momentos se maldijo ¿Por qué no llevaba armas? ¡Era patético! Su vista se nubló y una lágrima de rabia e impotencia rodó por su mejilla.

Chocó contra la pared que marcaba el final del pasillo y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con esa figura fantasmagórica mirándolo, esos ojos fríos clavados en los suyos. Tragó saliva ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Podía ser un inútil, pero cuando tenía miedo era extremadamente rápido. Quizás fuera por estar acorralado, pero en esas circunstancias…no ¿Dónde estaba su bandera blanca cuando la necesitaba?

Sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, empezando ya a lloriquear y, por más que sabía que nadie podía escucharlo, a gritar para que alguien lo salvara.

Supo entonces que era el fin, suyo y de los otros nueve que, ajenos a todo, seguirían luchando hasta el cansancio, la locura y, eventualmente, la muerte. A no ser que alguien descubriera otra vez el camino hacia la llave, Mathew era lúcido para los acertijos…Pero aún así no sería lo mismo. No todos sobrevivirían.

Levantó la vista para ver, entre lágrimas, a su asesino, sintiéndose patético y débil, pero sus ojos se encontraron con un despejado cielo azul.

Confundido y un tanto asustado miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con la fachada trasera imponente mansión. Bajo sus pies había un suave manto de césped verde ¿Era libre? ¿O estaba muerto?  
No tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, había un niño ahí que se le hacía muy familiar. Era rubio de brillantes ojos azules y llevaba una túnica negra y un gorro del mismo color. Lo miraba entre extrañado y feliz, como si lograra reconocerlo a medias pero no entendiera que estaba haciendo ahí.

Lo vio mover los labios y fruncir un poco el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo importante. Feliciano sacudió la cabeza y señaló su oído para hacerle entender que no lo estaba escuchando.

El niño lo miró desde abajo, ya que era unas cuentas cabezas más bajo, y extendió su mano hacia él, invitando a que la tomara. Feliciano lo miró y sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocerlo, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿No se supone que estás…? –No quería decir esa palabra.

-Es tu sueño…mientras estés acá todo va a ser como vos desees…

Feliciano sonrió, feliz de volverlo a ver, por más que no fuera real…por más que eso significara que ambos estaban muertos. Estiró su mano para tomar la del chico de ojos azules pero sus pequeños dedos tocaron algo mullido y suave. Una almohada.

El pequeño Feliciano se despertó en una cama que era muy grande en comparación con su tamaño. Se frotó los ojos y miró a la pared opuesta a través de una fina cortina de lágrimas. No entendía…sabía a la perfección quien era ese niño rubio de su sueño, no tenía ni idea de quién era el chico más grande de ojos castaños al que había sentido tan cercano en ese sueño, casi como si fuera él mismo.

¿Había sido eso una predicción de su mente sobre un hecho futuro o sólo un sueño?

**Hola, esta historia me la pidieron para el colegio y yo decidí hacer un fic de HetaOni porque soy awesome (?) Ok no. Bueno, en este fic, como habrán visto, Feliciano es chiquito y sueña con lo que les va a pasar a él y a sus amigos cuando sea más grande y descubra la casa. **


End file.
